A Lunatic's journey through Equestria
by Lexus77
Summary: By some strange events, Dean gets back to Ponyville where he meets a strange alicorn. Can Dean get back home or will he be stuck in Equestria? Sequel to "A Lunatic and a Pony"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Ambrose and Moxley**

**Lexus : Hello there, reader, and welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to "A Lunatic and a Pony"**

**Rainbow Dash : I hope Bray and his weirdos aren't present here**

**Bo : Congratulations! You Bo-lieved and as a result they aren't here**

**Rainbow Dash : Who the hay are you?**

**Bo : I am the Inspirational one, BO DALLAS!**

**Rainbow Dash : You're also the weird one**

**Lexus : Disclaimed**

**Bo : Let's Bo**

A blue unicorn slowly stood up after having endured a 20 foot fall. He looked around and chuckled a bit after noticing he was in some forest. Steadily, he galloped towards the nearest sign of civilization only to be stopped by a pony who tapped him as he was about to cross the river. The unicorn turned around and saw that the pony was a red alicorn with some streaks of blue fur, wings which looked singed and a brown mane and tail.

"Where are you headed?", the alicorn asked.

"To Ponyville, I'm not from around here", the unicorn replied

"Awesome, how about we head over there together?", the alicorn suggested

"Whatever", the unicorn replied bluntly

After a few minutes of walking, the alicorn felt it was best to introduce himself and be the first to spark up a conversation. "My name's Moxley, what's yours?", the alicorn said.

"Ambrose", the unicorn replied

_10 minutes earlier, in a bar in New York City, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were having a drink after beating down some fools who had tried to jump them _

"...so, I was like, "You come in here, I'll fuck you up", and Triple H was like, "Wait, I'll get my sledgehammer first", and then I was like, "Hell no", and after that I ran towards Triple H and threw him towards some equipment and that was where he got a concussion", Dean said, telling Roman about how the Triple H wasn't going to be around until Hell in a Cell.

"Steph will probably stay with Hunter, Kane's feuding with Big Show, Noble and Mercury are just plain security and Rollins is too busy with Orton to think about us", Roman smiled as he sipped his drink, knowing that after 2 years of tyranny, the Authority had finally disbanded

"No one can touch us", Dean said as he raised his glass before drinking it all in one go. Last night was a successful night; he and Roman were put in a 5 on 2 handicap tag match where the stipulation was that if they won, they would get a tag team title shot at the next pay-per-view, Money in the Bank, "Gimme another one", he ordered another drink

"Whoa, slow down there, man", Roman laughed, "You'll give yourself some problems"

"Nope", Dean replied before taking another shot.

_A few minutes later_

"Another...", Dean tiredly said

"That's the 23rd one", Roman told him, "Go empty yourself before you take another shot"

"Alright...Rome", Dean said as slowly headed towards the restroom

After a few seconds, Dean was done and he was ready for another shot. As he checked himself in the mirror, he could not help but notice a wide red scar near his neck. "What the fuck? When did I get this?", he touched the scar before splashing some water on his face. Suddenly, he saw another red scar; this one was on his forehead

"Maybe, I drank too much", he thought as he splashed water on his face once more. To his surprise, the scar began to spread, covering his whole face and neck before he felt limp. His vision disappeared but his mind was still alert.

**DEAN's POV**

Shit, I knew I should've stopped at the 7th shot. Hope Roman comes in and helps me.

"**Fire all around"**

Who the fuck said that?

"**I can't escape"**

Okay...this is some weird shit right here. Wait, why are my limbs feeling so numb?

"**Can't...e...escape..."**

Where the fuck are my fingers!?...oh...crap...Time to hope I'm not going where I think I'm going.

"**S...sleep"**

For fuck's sake, who the hell is talking while I'm...uh-oh...falling?

"**S..So b..bright"**

SSSHHHHHIIIITTTTT!

**NORMAL POV**

_8 minutes ago, in Equestria_

"Damn...damn...damn...damn", Dean groaned every time he got hit by a branch or something as he fell towards the ground

"Back at Equestria", Dean chuckled as before he hit the ground...face first. "Thanks for making me fall face-first, you asshole", he shouted towards the sky. "Hey! Don't ignore me!", Dean looked straight at the author. "Fuck it!", he said before standing up

_Present time, Dean and Moxley had nearly reached Ponyville_

"Wow, so, you never got to know your parents? Harsh", Moxley said as Dean reluctantly told him of his past

"I was always a lone wolf ever since I got started on this fucking life", Dean said "What about you?"

"I have a mother but no father, I have absolutely no idea where the fuck he is", Moxley replied, surprising Dean, "What?"

"Nothing, just that I've never seen anyone else swear around here", Dean replied

"Me neither, you're the first one as far as I can see", Moxley said

"So, what's having a mother like?", Dean asked

"She's awesome, she absolutely cares for me. I have an aunt, some 4 or 5 friends and a fucking annoying cousin", Moxley replied

"Why'd you leave then?"

"There was a curse on me. I dunno how I got it but, someone told me that if I didn't leave for at least 3 years or so the curse will cause three major evil acts which can perpetually harm me and family to succeed. So, I made the hard choice of leaving my family and friends"

"That's too bad, have you contacted them?"

"I wanted to but it's better I meet them in person. Oh, and the curse caused my everyone who knew me or even heard of me before I left to forget that I existed"

"Wait, if they didn't know you existed, how would they know it is you?"

"Wow, you do have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Yup"

"Anyway, yeah, I was pretty slumped by that question before but a wise zebra told me that as soon as one of them hears my voice, they'll remember me again"

"One last question, how did you get your wings singed like that?"

"I dunno, I guess I was born with it"

Soon, unicorn and alicorn reached Ponyville. A statue grabbed both Dean's and Moxley's attention.

"Hey, isn't that you?", Moxley asked as they approached the statue

"Well I'll be damned", Dean said before reading the inscription, "This monument was erected in memory of the valiant unicorn, Amber Rose who helped defeat the betrayer, Roar Rinse"

"Wow, you're a celebrity? Nice...", Moxley said as he gave Dean a bump on the shoulder

"They should have written "human" instead of "unicorn""

"You're a human?"

"Sure am, actually I'm more of a human turned into pony"

"Then you're the second human I've met"

"You met a human before?"

"Yup, his name was Ric Fire or something and he was a gold and blue earth pony. He had this strange habit of shouting "Wooo!" all the time"

"Yup, that's Ric Flair"

"Anyway", Moxley said as he noticed a small crowd of ponies surrounding them, "Looks like your admirers are here"

"Shit", Dean cursed as the ponies held him up and cheered him, "Just fucking put me down" he mumbled

"Ah! Master Amber Rose", Mayor Mare said as the other ponies put Dean down, "We, the citizens of Ponyville, welcome you to our humble town"

"Yay!", Dean cheered sarcastically to which the crowd cheered back

"We can't thank you enough for defeating that corrupted alicorn", Mayor Mare added, "The brave act you performed will forever be etched in the history of Equestria"

"Anyway, Mayor, can me and my pal over there get somethin' to eat?", Dean asked, pointing to Moxley

"Of course", Mayor Mare replied before turning to the crowd, "Come on, let us escort our hero and his friend to the Sugar Cube Corner", she said before the ponies hoisted Dean and Moxley up and towards Sugar Cube Corner

"Lemme guess, you want beer too?", Moxley asked to which Dean nodded, "I can't believe we have so much in common"

"And I believe you want to eat a taco too", Dean smirked to which Moxley nodded, "It's really strange we have so much in common"

"Even our cutie marks look almost the same", Moxley said as he compared Dean's "DA" cutie mark to his "MX", cutie mark

"Weird shit right there", Dean said before realizing the crowd didn't recognize Moxley, "Say, no one here seems to recognize you"

"That's because my home's in Canterlot", Moxley replied, "Also, I've never left Canterlot before I ran away"

"Oh, we're here", Dean said as he noticed the crowd had begun putting them down

"Here we reached the Sugar Cube Corner", Mayor Mare said before she and others turned to leave, "If you need anything, Master Amber Rose, please let us know"

"Sure, sure", Dean said as they left, "Crazy bunch"

"Doesn't look like a place that would have beer, does it?", Moxley asked

"Won't hurt to ask", Dean said before turning to the blue earth pony inside the store, "Hey, ummm, you got some beer?"

"I'm sorry, we don't sel...", Mrs. Cake said before noticing Ambrose, "Master Amber Rose?"

"Y..Yeah, it's me", Dean said as Mrs. Cake shook his hand. "It's such an honor to meet the hero of the Battle of Canterlot", Mrs. Cake said

"Yes yes yes...you got beer?", Dean said bluntly

"We don't have it but the Apples do have some cider", Mrs. Cake replied, "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Thanks but no thanks", Dean said as he turned to leave, before being tackled to the ground by a familiar Earth Pony

"Amber Rose! You're back you're back you're back you're back you're back you're back", Pinkie said as she bear-hugged Dean, making Moxley laugh

"Yep", Dean replied, "again, a result of an accident", he muttered

"Oh gosh! There's no time more suitable for a party", Pinkie squealed

"Hey, Pinkie, where're the others?", Dean asked

"Oh, they're all at the Sweet Apple Acres", Pinkie bounced around the unicorn, "I'll take you there", she said before dragging the two

"Where your wing?", Dean asked Moxley

"I'm hiding them. No one needs to know I'm an alicorn till I reach my home", Moxley replied

Soon, after a minute of being dragged by the excited Earth pony, the duo finally reached the barn where the mane six were.

"Oh, hey Pinkie, we thought you'd never come", Twilight said as she saw Pinkie enter the barn

"Pinkie dear, what's wrong? You look...more excited than usual", Rarity asked

"He's back!", Pinkie exclaimed as she threw confetti all around her friends

"Who's back?", Applejack asked

"The WWE World Heavyweight champion who along with his friend had won a tag team title shot at an upcoming pay-per-view which is called Money in the Bank whose name I found strange considering that it doesn't involve either money nor banks", Pinkie replied, still tossing confetti

"A-Are you alright?", Fluttershy asked

"Never better!", Pinkie replied, smiling

"So, who's back then?", Rainbow Dash asked, annoyed

"Him, silly", Pinkie giggled as she pointed to Dean as he entered the barn

"'sup?", Dean "announced" his arrival

"AMBER ROSE!", Rainbow Dash was the first to react, followed by the others

"How did you get here?", Twilight asked

"By a strange event", Dean replied, "It's always strange events"

"Y-you're okay, right?", Fluttershy asked timidly

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?", Dean asked back, smiling

"So, darling, are you visiting us, then?", Rarity asked as the group hug ended

"You could say that...", Dean scratched his head, "...at least this welcome's better than the last one", he said, referring to when the mane six whooped his ass before

"Sorry about that, heheh", Applejack grinned

"Hey, Amber Rose, where's your friend?", Pinkie asked, "He has to be in the party too"

"Yeah, where is he?", Spike asked

"Oh right", Dean said as he rushed out of the barn, "Mox, why don't you come and join us?"

"Twilight's there", Moxley replied

"She's your friend?"

"Yes, if I speak to her, she'll remember me. I'm not sure if she'll be able to handle the sudden revelation"

"Oh, well, I'll talk for ya then"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll head over to Canterlot right now. It was nice meeting ya, Amber Rose. Tell Twilight I said hi"

"You too, Mox", Dean replied as he watched the alicorn fly away

"So, where's your friend?", Twilight asked

"He had...umm...some urgent matter to attend to, so he left", Dean replied

"What's his name?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Moxley"

"Sounds vaguely familiar", Applejack said

"I've never heard of him before", Twilight said

"Oh, he said hi", Dean told Twilight

"Okayyyyy...why the hay would a complete stranger say hi to me?", she asked

"Boggles the mind", Dean replied, "Now about the party"

"On it!", Pinkie said before blasting her party cannon

_As Moxley reached Canterlot, night had already fallen. Touching the ground, he hid his wings once more as he neared the entrance to the castle_

"Celestia's castle", Moxley said to himself, "Long time since I've last been here"

Suddenly a hologram of a black alicorn with a blue flowing mane appeared near him

"You're finally back, I'm going to give you a hug as soon as you get in, a huge hug", the black alicorn said

"I love you too", Moxley said bluntly

"I wonder how the others will react?", the alicorn asked

"Maybe as much as you reacted when you met me", Moxley joked

"Oh come on, I didn't overreact", the alicorn crossed her hooves

"I met a unicorn named Amber Rose on my way, did you know he is a human?"

"Yes, I was there when he left for his world. He's a good pony"

"Oh, and I also saw Twilight. I didn't talk to her because my mom's the first pony I wanted to talk to and hence, reveal myself"

"Great idea. It's a great thing that I only met you after you ran away, don't you think so?"

"Yup"

"It's too bad only your mom knows your true origin. You were so little when your mom found you. Because of the curse, she couldn't dream about you at all"

"Too bad. So, I heard Shining and Cadence are married, is that true?"

"Sure is, the changeling queen almost ruined the marriage though"

"Don't worry, I roughed her up the last time I saw her"

"Should you enter?"

"I would, but could you get rid of the guards first"

"Okay, wait then", the hologram soon disappeared. After a few seconds, every single guard that was on patrol outside the castle went inside it.

"This is it", Moxley thought as he entered the castle

_Almost 10 minutes later, at a barn in the Sweet Apple Acres, the party had almost come to an end, Rainbow Dash and Dean were having an apple cider drinking contest_

"Go! Dean! Go! Go! Dash! Go!", Pinkie cheered

"Another!", Dean ordered as he finished his 16th glass

"Mee tuuu", Rainbow Dash said, barely able to hold the glass

"Rainbow Dash, you should really call it quits now", Twilight advised her friend as Applejack poured apple cider into both their glasses

"Yes, darling, you've drank too much", Rarity agreed

"Am naut gonna luus", Rainbow Dash replied, faking a smile

"You sure, kid?", Dean taunted, "I can keep going, can you?"

"Ayy kann", Rainbow Dash said as she finished her glass, "Moar!", she slammed her glass

"I-I've a feeling it won't end well", Fluttershy held her hooves to her mouth

"Go! Dean! Go! Go! Dash! Go!", Pinkie cheered

"Didn't know ya got a hankering fer cider", Applejack smiled at Dean

"It takes a lot of determination and a lot of trips to the bathroom to be able to consume this much", Dean smirked as he finished another glass, "Hit me", he said as he held out his glass. The next second, a hoof landed on his face courtesy of Pinkie.

"What was that for?", Dean asked, rubbing the side of his face

"You told me to hit you", Pinkie replied, smiling

"I was asking for another glass", Dean said before smiling, "At least you're not Roman. He would've knocked my lights out"

"Oh, by the way, how come Rome Mane's not here?", Twilight asked

"He wasn't near me when I came here", Dean replied, "Now that you mention it, I bet he'll be all over town searching for me"

"Hayyy...Amm nott don yett", Rainbow Dash yelled

"How many glasses did she drink?", Dean asked Applejack

"Umm...15", Applejack replied

"3...2...1...", Dean counted down before Rainbow Dash passed out, "Zero", he smirked

"Oo...Is she alright?", Fluttershy asked

"Too much cider, I guess", Spike smiled

"Applejack, you've got someplace where she could sleep?", Dean said as he carried Rainbow Dash, "She's in no condition to fly"

"Come on, I'll show ya", Applejack replied as Dean followed her

Soon, they reached a spare room. "Just lay 'er there", Applejack said

"Amm nott luuushin dissh cauntesst, Ammberss Rousss", Rainbow Dash told Dean

"Sorry, girl, you've done for the night", Dean smiled as he laid her on the bed and putting a blanket over here, "Goodnight"

"Yauu too", Rainbow Dash waved at the two as they left the room

"She's so feeling it in the morning", Dean joked

"She'll be so cranky-wanky tomorrow", Applejack giggled as they reached the others

"Hey, we're back", Dean said before noticing that Spike and Twilight were missing, "Where's Twilight and Dragon Dude?"

"Princess Celestia summoned them, it seemed very urgent", Rarity replied

"Huh? What could be happening now?", Applejack asked

"I hope it's nothing bad", Fluttershy said

"Amber Rose won! Amber Rose won!", Pinkie said happily in the background

"What's that?", Dean asked as he grabbed a scroll on the floor, "Looks like a letter or something"

"It must be Princess Celestia's letter", Applejack told him

"Read it, darling", Rarity said

"Okay, here goes", Dean cleared his throat,

"My beloved student Twilight Sparkle,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Get to Canterlot ASAP

Your mentor Princess Celestia"

"That was surprisingly short", Rarity commented

"Should we head over too?", Applejack asked Dean

"Let's go, I've yet to meet the princesses", Dean replied, "I have to see what the fuss is all about"

"Come on", Rarity said as they headed towards the train station

**Lexus : And the sequel is officially underway**

**Bo : I don't Bo-lieve it!**

**Rainbow Dash : Seriously, do you have to add "Bo" in every sentence?**

**Bo : Bo-f course**

**Rainbow Dash : I think I like the Wyatts more than you**

**Lexus : See ya later, fellow reader**

**Rainbow Dash : Hey, that rhymed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Silence falls**

**Lexus : Welcome to Chapter 2 of the fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : And a big thank you to oparalte77 who reviewed the last chapter. You're awesome!**

**Lexus : This chapter will feature pony versions of a Doctor Who creature/villain/whatever**

**Bo : Let's bo with the flow**

**Rainbow Dash : Now, you're just trying too hard**

**Lexus : Disclaimed**

_Moxley was trotting through castle towards the throne room for his big revelation. Many guards were looking at him and whispering to each other. _

"Just keep going, I've already told them to let you through", a voice inside Moxley's head said

'Thanks", Moxley said to himself as he neared the throne room

_Near Celestia's bedroom_

"Come on, sister, just one", Luna begged her sister to witness Blueblood's handling of court

"Alright, I'm coming", Celestia gave in. Though she would do anything to avoid seeing Blueblood handle court matters, she couldn't leave her sister when she was this enthusiastic, "Just this one, okay?", she said to which Luna nodded. "Frankly speaking, dear sister, I don't get why so excited about Blueblood handling the court"

"I..um...thought it would be a nice glimpse of how he would fare when he becomes king", Luna sheepishly smiled

"If he becomes king", Celestia corrected her as the two alicorns headed towards the throne room

When they reached the throne room, they saw Blueblood sitting proudly on a throne. Thankfully, for them and the others, there were no ponies coming to them for some case.

"Oh, hello Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna", Blueblood greeted the two

"So, has anypony come to you for aid or justice, dear nephew?", Celestia asked

"Unfortunately no", Blueblood replied, scratching his head,

"That's a relief", Luna thought

"Well, sister, since there are no cases, I will be heading back to my chamber now", Celestia withdrew

"Wait! Just a few seconds more", Luna pleaded

Just then a unicorn walked in, a red one with blue stripes and brown mane and tail.

"Finally...", Blueblood said before noticing the shabby condition the unicorn was in, "...eww..a mere commoner. You're not worthy enough to receive justice let alone help from me. Begone", he said in disgust

"Blueblood!", Celestia tried to scold her nephew

"Let's hear the pony out", Luna said with a smile

The unicorn did not say anything, he only moved closer to Blueblood.

"Don't come any closer, you might defile my surroundings", Blueblood warned the unicorn before being hit straight in the face, causing a tooth to fly out and knocking him right out of the throne

"What is the meaning of this?", Celestia asked angrily as she tended to Blueblood

"Guards...s...subdue him!", Blueblood could barely order due to shock

The next moment, the unicorn found himself being surrounded by two dozen guards.

"i..imprison him!", Blueblood shouted as he held his face with his hooves

"This act of insolence will not go unpunished", Celestia's booming voice could be heard throughout the castle, "Take him away!"

As the guards tried to escort the unicorn away, the offender made some hoof gestures which caught Luna's attention

"Hold it", Luna ordered the guards, "The unicorn is trying to tell us something"

"J..just take h...him away", Blueblood yelled as he saw the unicorn's blue eyes locked at him

"He's saying, "Next time, your ear will be over here, next to your mouth. And I say ear because your other ear will be gone after I rip it off with my mouth"", Luna said after the unicorn finished making the gesture

"Did you hear that, A..Aunt Celestia? He wants to brutalize me", Blueblood told Celestia

"Enough of this, I may send you to Tartarus if you mean to harm my family again!", Celestia shouted

"I've there before thank you very much…..mom", the unicorn smirked, revealing his wings.

Silence reigned for a few seconds as the curse lifted. Everypony who had ever heard of Moxley before his exile had their memories of him unlocked at that instant.

"Thought so", Moxley said as the guards let go of him, "Hey there, Aunt Luna", he winked at Luna

"Good to see you, Mox", Luna returned the wink

"I..I c..can't believe it", Celestia stammered as she tried to process the sudden revelation

"Y..you!", Blueblood stared at his old nemesis

All the guards said something to one another, pointing at the red alicorn whom they used to serve.

"I'm back", Moxley said as he went closer to Celestia, "Mother"

_At that moment, in a barn in the Sweet Apple Acres_

"Spike, did you feel that?", Twilight asked her assistant as she felt something locked deep inside her suddenly open up

"Yes, I remember him now", Spike replied

"J..Jon", Twilight said, the two having flashbacks of the times they had with Moxley

"T..the curse...I remember waving goodbye to him as he left", Spike recalled

"Does this mean he has returned?", Twilight asked herself

_Back at Canterlot castle_

"J..Jon..my son…you've returned", Celestia said teary-eyed as she gave Moxley a tight hug

"Adoptive son", Mox corrected her, "But just "son" would also be nice"

"I'm so sorry", Celestia repeated as she thought of the day Mox had to leave due to the curse he had on him. The curse was from a higher power and she could not do anything to take it away.

"Don't be", Mox consoled her as he hugged her back, "I know you tried your best"

"Yes, sister", Luna told her, "It was unavoidable, don't beat yourself over it"

"I wished I could have done something", Celestia said. Everypony in the room had tears in their eyes because of the scene (well, maybe excluding Blueblood who was in a corner tending to himself), the forgotten son, the heir to the throne had returned

"You did enough. You gave me the best life an East Sea pony could ever have. Thanks", Mox said as the two broke their embrace.

"H..how did you know?", Celestia asked puzzled that Mox knew he was an East Sea pony

"I'll tell you that and all the things I did after I left, later", Mox smirked before turning to Blueblood, "Continue with the court, dear cousin", he said as they went towards Celestia's chambers.

Blueblood absentmindedly trotted towards his throne as he watched his foe leave the room. He thought he was gone for good, but under some unfavorable conditions, here he was, back and looking better than ever. "Sire", a guard broke him out of his train of thought, "Should we get you to a doctor?"

"I want some explanation when we get back", he ordered, still not believing the sights he just saw

In Celestia's chambers, the red alicorn happily bounced on Celestia's bed like it was the first time he was there. "Still bouncy as always!", Mox said as he sat on his hindquarters on the bed, "Care to join me? Mother?".

"Of course, Jon", Celestia replied as she got on the bed. Mox rested his head against Celestia and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You know", Mox said, "I kinda wonder what the heck would've happen to me if you hadn't found me way back"

"How did you know you were an East Sea pony?", Celestia asked, wanting to flush out the horrible scenes that she saw around her when she found Mox. He wasn't suppose to know about the purging of the Scarlet Kingdom. The day before the massacre, she was invited by the ruler to visit their kingdom, however, when she arrived the next day, there was no kingdom to visit, just carcasses, ruined structures and fire all around. It was a horrible sight to behold. Along with 10 guards, they searched for survivors and found one. A little blue pegasus foal, barely 2 years old. She saw that because of the fire, the foal's wings were singed and most of the blue fur was burnt away, leaving only warm, red scars. Feeling absolute compassion and pity for the lone survivor, she decided to take him as his own, raise him like the son he never had. She had often thought what would've become of Jon, had she not been there?

"Mom", Celestia could hear Mox groan, "You're thinking about it again"

"Oh, sorry", Celestia said as she put a hoof on Mox's head, slowly stroking his mane, "It's just that…I love you and I care for you so much"

"I love you too", Mox hugged the white alicorn, "I found out about my origin from a wise old zebra", he added

"The two of you being together has always been a sight I wanted to see", Luna said making Mox and Celestia smile.

"I hope you'll have no more reason to leave home again", Celestia said, kissing Mox on the side of his face

"Come on, mom, I'm not a 7 year old anymore", Mox groaned

"It doesn't make any difference to me", Celestia shrugged, giving Mox another kiss

"Hey, you wanna know how I met Aunt Luna?", Mox asked, blocking a kiss

"Of course", Celestia replied, "I haven't got the faintest idea as to how your Aunt could've heard of you, knowing that I couldn't tell her anything about you"

"It was a few nights after Shining and Cadence's marriage", Mox said, "I heard of the attack of the changelings so I decided to have a little "talk" with them…."

"Did they hurt you?", Celestia asked, concern in eyes

"Nope, anyway…" Mox continued, "I got captured and they put me in a prison for two days…."

"I hope they didn't hurt you", Celestia growled. If she found out the changelings had harmed her son in anyway, she would immediately return the favor.

"Mom, stop interrupting", Mox said, annoyed

"Oh, sorry, please do continue"

"After putting me in prison", Mox said, Celestia growled at the word "prison", "I was face to face with their queen, Chrysalis. She tried to take my life but before she could do any harm, I transformed into an alicorn. After defeating her and her changelings, I escaped. With my new powers, I flew towards the moon. I had absolutely no idea why. Then, Aunt Luna noticed me and she talked telepathically to me, asking me who I am"

"And after he fell asleep, I entered his dreams and saw his memories of you and his curse which led to him being forced to leave home", Luna added

"And she's looked out for me, ever since", Mox said, "Even when I entered Tartarus and when I went to the human world"

"Tartarus? Human world?", Celestia asked, "Why in the world would you go to such places?"

"To become stronger", Mox smirked, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you remember how much of a trouble maker I was". Celestia laughed a bit at the memories of her trying to separate Jon and Blueblood almost every single day. No matter how small the cause was, it always led to a fight between the two princes.

"Indeed I do, Jon", Celestia said, patting her son

"Moxley", Mox corrected her

"What?"

"My new name's Moxley, it adopted it when I got into my first fight at Tartarus"

"Maybe we should call you Jon Moxley", Luna suggested

"Sounds good to me", Jon smirked

"Anyway, honey, I've already informed your friends of your return, I'm sure they'll arrive soon to see you", Celestia said

"Twilight? Spike? Shining? Cadance?", Jon asked in excitement, Celestia nodding at every question, "You're the best mom ever", he said as he hugged her

"Thank you, dear", Celestia returned the hug

"What about me?", Luna pretended to look sad

"Aww…you're the best aunt ever", Jon said, hugging the black alicorn

The next moment, a guard entered the room, "Your highnesses, your student Twilight Sparkle and her assistant have arrived and they are looking…", the guard was cut off when a purple unicorn and a baby dragon rushed towards Jon

"Jonnnnn!", the two said in unison as they hugged the red alicorn

"Well, if it isn't Twilight and lil' Spike", Jon said

"What took you so long?", Spike asked

"I did have to wait for 3 evil acts to be done", Jon replied, "And in a city this great, you don't come by those very often"

"Welcome back", Twilight said, "Sorry we couldn't remember the faintest thing about you"

"Not your fault", Jon assured them before putting a hoof on Twilight's head, "On the bright side, because of the curse, I was able to travel places I could've never travelled to before"

"I'm so glad you're back", Twilight said, letting go of him, "Hey, would you like to meet my friends?"

"Friends? Does this mean…?", Jon turned to Celestia

"Yes, she did make friends and they are all truly wonderful ponies", Celestia told him

"Princess Celestia is right", Spike added, "Twilight really did make great friends"

"Wow, good for you", Jon said, patting Twilight

"I have so much to tell you about…..", Twilight said

The two sisters looked on with a smile on their faces as they saw Jon, Spike and Twilight tell each other all about their adventures. A tear rolled down Celestia's face as she thought of how close this could all have gone away. "I'm so glad you told me to take at look at Blueblood's handling of court", Celestia told her sister

"Thank me later", Luna said, "He reminds me of Amber Rose"

"Amber Rose? In what way?"

"I watched every fight he got into ever since he entered Tartarus, from the first to the most recent. The way he never gives up hope, the way he always has his allies' backs, the way he always ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He reminds me a lot about Amber Rose"

"You have got to tell me more about his journey"

"So, out of curiosity, what exactly did Amber Rose do to gain your respect?", Jon asked

"He saved all of Equestria from being ruled by Roar Rinse, a wicked pegasus who turned into an alicorn and tried to destroy all of us", Twilight replied, still angry at how Rollins almost managed to trick them

"This Roar Rinse, he tried to destroy you, Spike, my mom and aunt Luna?", Jon asked again, Twilight nodding her answer, "Well, if I ever get a hold of him, even I would be afraid of what I might do to him", he added

_Somewhere in a backstage area in an arena in New York_

"What's wrong?", Jamie Noble asked as he saw Seth Rollins shudder

"I don't know, it felt like someone said something bad about me", Rollins replied

_Back to Equestria_

"Don't worry about him, we've already sent him back to his world", Celestia said, "By the way, how did you know Amber Rose, son?"

"I met him on my way to Ponyville, he accompanied me and helped me reach Ponyville", Jon replied

"Amber Rose is back in Equestria?", Celestia asked before turning to Twilight, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, princess but my friend Pinkie insisted we should have a party to welcome him back and as a result I forgot to tell you", Twilight bowed

"Well, we should call him over as soon as possible so we can give him a proper thank you for his deeds", Celestia told Luna

"Yes, dear sister, it was a real shame that he had to leave in such a hurry", Luna said

"Well, what're ya waiting for? Throw me another party", a slightly drunk voice said from near the throne room

"Amber Rose, how are you?", Celestia asked as he greeted the blue unicorn

"I've been better, but thanks for asking", Dean smirked before noticing Jon, "Hey there, Mox, what're you doing here? I thought you were searching for your mother", Dean added.

"Celestia's my mother", Jon replied

"Wait, what? Celestia? Your mom?", Dean asked in shock, "But you didn't mention anything about him before, did you?", he turned to Celestia

"The curse, Amber Rose, the curse", Jon reminded him

"Oh yeah, I remember", Dean corrected himself, "Must've been a huge surprise to suddenly remember that you have a son"

"Indescribable", Celestia said, smiling as she put her wing around Jon

"Can I ask one quick, maybe stupid question?", the blue unicorn said

"Sure", Jon shrugged

"How did you get the curse anyway?"

"That's two"

"What?"

"You asked two stupid questions", Jon smiled, everyone in the room giggling, except for Dean

"Seriously", Dean raised an eyebrow

"Okay, okay, I don't know exactly when I got the curse but I do remember some lines I used to hear in my nightmares. It goes like this -

Three evil acts may succeed,

Unless you leave all;

Failure follows these deeds,

Then silence will fall"

The last line made Celestia and Luna shudder with fear.

"What's the matter?", Jon asked

"That last line", Celestia turned to Luna, "I hope it does not mean what I think it means"

"I'm afraid it does", Luna fearfully replied

Behind the group, a white earth pony wearing a suit stood in silence unknown to anypony.

**Lexus : And that's the end of this chapter**

**Rainbow Dash : Those last few lines scared me a bit**

**Bo : It gave me gooseBO-mps**

**Rainbow Dash : You still try too hard, Bo**

**Lexus : See you later, please Read & Review**


End file.
